


First Step to Reconciliation

by PhoenixWytch



Series: H50 - Word of the Day [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/19751.html">Word of the Day</a>, reconcile, at <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com">1_million_words</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Step to Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hawaii Five-0_ or any of the characters from _Hawaii Five-0_. If I did own them, Steve and Danny would be shacked up in Steve’s beachside home with custody of Grace and knocking boots every night.

It's been a week since his breakdown in the kitchen and Steve comforting him, but Danny still feels like he has to prove that he is sorry. He knows that things are still strained between him and Steve and that most of the others are still blaming Steve. He knows that he is still walking around on egg shells, afraid that he'll screw up again and make Steve doubt that he wants their reconciliation. Danny knows that Steve, however much he might try to deny it, is feeling the pressure to fix things between them. Especially from their friends and family. Though in this case Danny knows it is all his fault, he has still done nothing to set the others straight on the facts. So the first part of his plan is to fix that, starting with Chin and Kono.

Calling the cousins into his office first thing, Danny sets about explaining to them the truth of his and Steve's issues. He lays it all out, from his pulling away and his nightmares to his breakdown and Steve saying they can work it out. He tells them how he told Steve about wanting to end their relationship and how he let everyone blame Steve even though he was the one at fault. He tells them _everything_ and to say that Chin and Kono are shocked by the revelations is an understatement. They are shocked, angry, disappointed and sad. They were shocked by how close Steve and Danny had come to breaking up. They were angry at Danny for not telling them the truth sooner. They were disappointed in themselves for how they treated Steve. Mostly, they were sad at what they, Danny and others had put Steve through. They tell Danny that they'll do whatever it takes to help him and Steve.

With a small smile, Danny says, "I have to fix this. I just wanted you to know the truth. I heard what was being said to Steve and did nothing. He told the truth and most, if not everyone, ignored him and continued to blame him for this. I just...I want him to know I want to fix this. I want him. His love and his forgiveness. Mostly I want him to know that I love him and I'm sorry."

Kono wraps Danny in a hug before she and Chin head to the door. Just before they exit, Chin states, "It'll work out as it's meant to. I love you and Steve as brothers and want to help, but this is one time I have no clue on how to accomplish that. I know both Kono and I blamed Steve for this falling out between you and he, so we both owe him apologies for that. Let us know if there is anything else we can do besides just stay out of it."


End file.
